Under Her High Heels
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 10-We have Bella, the Colt, and lottery tickets, throw in Neal and NYC...and we have an adventure.


Under Her High Heels

White Collar/ Supernatural Crossover

**AN: I couldn't help myself, I actually kind of like Bella. So she is going to be the object of this crossover adventure. All three of the guys have formed definite opinions about her. I think she will work well in a story with painting, Nazi treasure, whatever it is that I come up with for her to steal. **

"You know she's bad news in high heels, right!" Neal replied.

"How do you know her?" Sam asked, speaking of the beautiful art thief Bella.

"We both had our eyes on a piece." Neal explained. "She misled me. She told me the exhibit would only be on display one certain night. I believed her. Our plan was for her to portray herself as one of the gallery employees. When the painting was taken off display she would just take it to the back room storage area. That was what she would tell the other employees. In reality she was to just take the painting out the back door and put it in a waiting van. There would be no cameras, no guards, nothing to stop us. Only she pulled it off a day early." Neal paused. "When I showed up, she had already taken the painting. She called me from a burn phone after she knew I had arrived at the showing, after I had figured out what she did. She said the pot was just too big to share. And that she knew I would understand." Neal recalled. He was still angry at her deception.

"She stole my lotto instant-win tickets." Dean pouted. "Sixteen thousand dollars, Man."

"And she stole a gun." Sam added, looking at his brother. "A very special gun…we've followed her here."

Neal shook his head. "I haven't seen her. I don't know think she knows I'm in New York. And I can't see her coming to see me if she did. We didn't exactly…part company on the best of terms."

Both Sam and Dean nodded.

"I'd leave this one alone, guys." Neal shook his head. "She's…."

Dean nodded. "We've dealt with her before. We know exactly what she is."

"Is this gun something what would be sold? I could keep my ear to the ground." Neal offered.

"It's very…special. It's a unique item…not really a museum piece." Sam explained. "…it would be a very limited, special market who's very familiar with its history. And they wouldn't pay for it. They would just kill you, then take it.

Neal nodded and swallowed. "That's…um…."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"So, you want me to put my ear to the ground and…." Neal surmised.

Both Dean and Sam nodded.

"What makes you think I can find out anything?" Neal asked.

"You live on word from the street." Dean replied. "You depend on it."

Neal nodded. Dean was right. "Okay, I'll see what I can find out."

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

Diana walked into Peter's office. "Sam and Dean are back. Word has it that they're searching for something. They're talking about a gun and…lotto tickets." Diana had not been sure if she had heard that last part right.

Peter looked up at her. Unofficially, Peter, Diana and Jones had backed off their pursuit of the Winchesters. Their opinions had been changed by their last encounter with the boys.

"I never got to thank him." Diana stated.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Dean saved my life, and I never thanked him." Diana explained.

"I'm sure Neal knows where to find him." Peter offered.

"Dean Winchester is not a cold-blooded killer, Peter." Diana stated. "Sam isn't either."

"You're right." Peter agreed.

"I…don't…." Diana said. "Things are... Life is so much simpler when the good guys were all good and the bad guys were all bad."

"You work with Neal every day." Peter replied.

"Neal's different. He's…he's not violent." Diana said.

"Neal's has a black belt, and is an excellent marksman." Peter informed her.

Diana just looked at Peter. She had had no clue.

"I've seen him shoot, and he told me he'd gotten his black belt years ago." Peter said.

Diana shook her head. "Still,…."

"I know what you mean, Diana." Peter replied. "If you believe in that…stuff…."

Diana nodded. She did believe. She had seen too much with her own eyes, growing up, not to.

"What you said down in the tunnels…? What you told Dean…?" Peter inquired.

"All true." Diana admitted.

"So you believe in that…hocus pocus?" Peter asked.

"I've learned, Peter, in this life…as much as we think we know, there's that much more that we don't." Diana replied. "I grew up watching 'unreal' things happen right before my eyes. And if it taught me anything, it was to keep an open mind."

"I have a hard time…." Peter said, shaking his head.

"Most people do, Peter. Sam, Dean, and I are in the minority." Diana admitted. "But it doesn't make it any less true." She paused. "So, what are we doing about the Winchesters?"

"We're not…actively looking for them." Peter replied. "But if we do see them…."

Diana nodded again. "…understood, Boss."

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

Bella had a buyer all lined up for the Colt. But the guy had backed out at the last minute. She was now in a pinch. She knew the Winchesters were on her tail, which meant she had to get rid of the item fast. She didn't know too many conmen in the Big Apple. But the one she did know she considered to be one of the best. She just hoped the money she made from this, his share, would be more than enough to make up for the last time they 'worked' together. She sent word she wanted a meet. Then she just waited for a reply.

Neal got the message, and the offer of the standard going rate, plus...to make up for past injustices. Word came from Mozzie through is contacts, and Neal agreed to the meet.

"Bella." Neal said, sitting down at the table across from her.

"Nick," Bella smiled, pouring on the charm. "…nice to see you again."

Neal looked at her. "We have the matter of a payment to settle."

"I told you this job would be the payback." Bella replied. "You don't trust me."

Neal scoffed. "I don't even know if that accent is real."

Bella started to stand. "I can take my business elsewhere."

Neal glared at her. "No, you can't!" He hissed.

Bella sat back down.

"Or you wouldn't be here." Neal continued. "You don't burn people and then ask for their help…unless you're desperate." He leaned back in his chair. "That makes you a very desperate woman." He said, grinning.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not…."

"Lucky, for you," Neal continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "…I've got a buyer, two in fact. I think you'll recognize them."

Neal turned and looked and Bella followed his gaze, Sam and Dean Winchester!

Bella looked for an exit. She tried to stand, but Neal grabbed her hand, holding her in place.

"Bella!" Dean said, faking his cheerfulness.

"Good to see you again, Bella." Sam replied. But from his expression it was obvious he was lying.

"Sam. Dean. I was just making a deal here with Mr. Halden." Bella explained.

"I have better deal for you than even Nick can offer." Dean leaned forward and put both hands on the table. "You give me the Colt and $15,000.00 cash for the lottery tickets you stole from me." He paused, fuming. "And I won't kill you."

Bella smiled smugly. "You won't do anything here."

Dean smiled back. "You're right. I won't." He said looking around the crowded restaurant. "But you'll have a target on your back." He stood up. "And we both know how good I am at finding people. I mean…what are the odds that you would pick a conman who was a very good friend of mine…in all of New York City?"

Bella sighed. She had to agree, that odds should have been astronomical. She put her bag on the table. She pulled out the colt, wrapped in a black cloth and handed it to Dean. Then she pulled out an envelope and counted out $15,000.00. She handed that to Dean also. Dean had handed Sam the gun and he had put it in an inside pocket of his jacket. Dean pocketed his money.

"Good." Dean said. Then he turned to Neal. "Give Nick the rest." He said, noticing she still had a lot of cash left.

Bella looked at from Dean to Neal and back. "There's not enough here…."

"That's okay, Nick will consider it a payment." Dean stated. "You can pay him the rest later."

"I don't know when I'm going to get the rest, I…." Bella pleaded.

"Bella," Sam spoke up. "...you're always stealing something. Pay him what you have. That will do…for now."

Sam and Dean turned to leave. Dean then turned back. He looked at Bella, then at Neal. "If Bella doesn't pay you what she owes you, Nick. Just let us know."

"You've chosen a good class of people to be friends with." Bella replied, sarcastically.

Neal understood her meaning for what it was, a slam against the Winchesters. "I never considered you a friend, Bella. Just pay me, and you'll be out of my life soon enough." He said then left the table, not giving Bella a chance to respond.

THE END

More of Neal, Sam, and Dean's Adventures to Come!


End file.
